Headsets including booms are generally used for hands-free communication. The boom includes a microphone and the frame of the headset includes a speaker. The headset can include a single speaker or a pair of speakers (i.e., one for each ear). The boom is rotatable relative to the frame to allow the user to wear the headset in either a left or right configuration. For example, the boom can be positioned on either the left or right side of a user's face.